chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/Swept Away Chapter Seven
Balloon's POV {STEAMING} I'm awake earlier than usual. Why? Well, I'm feeling pretty good about myself. I don't care what the other students say now. They WON'T get me down! Now, I'm making four udon bowls. Two for breakfast, and two for lunch. {YAWNING} Balloony walks downstairs. "Good morning Balloon." he says. "Good morning Balloony." {CLATTERING} Balloony peeks behind my back. "Whatcha making?" "Udon bowls. Two for breakfast, and the other two for lunch." He smiles. "Very clever Loon." {DING} Yay! The udon's ready now! Balloony takes off the lid. "Can I serve our plates?" he asks. {NOD} "Go ahead." {CLATTERING} After he pours some udon into our bowls, we sit down at the table. {SLURP} {SLURP} {SLURP} Mmm! This is really good! I quickly slurp the rest of the udon. Balloony stares at me. "Do not eat so fast. I don't want you to get a tummy ache." {FASTER SLURPING} He rolls his eyes. "Alright. Can't say I didn't warn you." {NORMAL SLURPING} Why isn't he enjoying this savory food?! Whatever. It doesn't matter right now. I need to pack lunch. {RUMMAGING} Done! My lunch contains a big bowl of udon, fried rice, an orange, and a carton of strawberry milk. But..I see something different in Balloony's lunchbox. He has everything else, but with chocolate milk, and a chocolate chip cookie! I glare at him. "Why is your lunch different from mine's?!?!" In case you're wondering, Balloony and I always pack the same lunch. Well, our Mom did, so no one was left out. He shrugs. "I understand that Balloon. But Mom's dead now, right? We don't have to follow ALL of the rules." OUCH. I feel defeated. "Screw it. Do what you want, I don't care anymore." We are finally done getting ready for school. {DOOR CLOSES} {WALKING} {BUBBLING} Uggh, why do I feel funny all of a sudden?! Oh wait.. I was so excited about going to school, so that's why I ate the udon too fast. Balloony raises an eyebrow. "You feeling okay?!" {LOUDER BUBBLING} He stifles a laugh. "Dude..is your stomach bubbling because you slurped the noodles so fast?" I nod sheepishly. "..Yes." {HEAVY SIGH} "I told you so." {GIGGLING} "But don't worry, I'll be fine." He smiles. "I'm very pleased that you're being positive about this." {LAUGHING} "Me too! You should learn from me sometime! I say. Balloony shakes his head. "No, because I'm my teacher. When you from your own perspective, you'll learn in a whole new way." Oh my helium. That was so cool! I nod. "Can't argue with that." {BEAMING} "Mmhm!" ''----------------------------------------------------A Few Minutes Later'' Balloony's POV {BELL RINGS} Okay! The Homeroom bell has rung! I grab Balloon's hand. "Let's go Loony. Homeroom's about to start!" He stares at the nurse's office. "I just wanna say hi to Nurse Fiji!" {SIGH} "You can do that at lunch, but not right now!" Balloon rolls his eyes. "Fiiiine.." he mumbles. I smile. "Good." ''--------------------------------------------------------------In Homeroom'' The teacher is taking the attendance. "Balloony?" I raise my hand. "Present!" {WRITING} "Balloon?" He stands up, and I CANNOT believe what is about to happen. "HEY EVERYBODY! IT'S ME! AND MY YOUNGER BROTHER BALLOONY!!" This is SO mortifying.. "Psst! Balloon, sit back down NOW! You're embarrassing me!" I whisper. {SPRAYING} ACCK! He sprays a water bottle in my face! "Dude, what in the HELL?!?!" {GASP} Is this really happening right now?! Balloon smirks. "Oh! So sorry about that Looni. My mistake." GRRRRR.. I grab his string. YES, I just did that. "OUCH! Why would you do such a thing?!" he wails. {PULLING} Oh snap! I'm literally gonna break it if I pull any harder. "FIIIINE..I'll let go of you Balloon." He falls to the floor, his string completely wrinkled. {LOUDER GASPS} Balloon starts to shake. I DO NOT have time for this crap. "Come on, let's go to the nurse's office." He smiles weakly. "YAY!" Balloon's POV I can't believe this! I'm going to see Nurse Fiji again! But, on a sadder note..my string is damaged. How could you Balloony.. Nurse Fiji smiles. "Welcome back you two! Hi Balloon, are you feeling any better?" {NOD} "Yup! And look at Balloony! He's been taking care of me, so I do the same!" {HEAVY SIGH} "No he hasn't.." Huh?! What did he say?! She looks concerned. "Balloony, please speak up dear." He glares at me. "Balloon EMBARRASSED me in Homeroom today!" I'm freaking pissed now. "I DID NOT YOU DIMWIT! BY THE WAY..MY STRING IS RUINED THANKS TO YOU!!" Nurse Fiji frowns. "Balloony, can you step out for a moment? I need to talk to Balloon privately." My head is spinning. Am I going to get in trouble?! {CHURNING} Her facial expression turns sweet. "No need to worry Balloon. You aren't in trouble. I just need to know what happened in Homeroom." {DEEP BREATH} "I..kinda got too wild. I started screaming and dancing all over the classroom. Then Loony began yelling at me." {WRITING} "So what happened next?" I look away. "There was a water bottle on a table, so I splashed it in his face. I hadn't realized how mad he was." Tears are trying to form, but I blinked them away. Nurse Fiji raises an eyebrow. "Did you tell him sorry?" I shake my head. "No..because I was too scared he won't forgive me." She hugs me. "Balloon, it's not your fault. Nor Balloony's. You were just so happy to be back at school. No harm in that." {SNIFFLE} "R-really?! That's grea--" Nurse Fiji cuts me off. "BUT, you have to apologize to Balloony for splashing water on him." {NOD} "Okay." She peeks in the doorway. "Balloony? You can come out now." He walks in, his head low. Nurse Fiji looks me in the eye. "Say you're sorry Balloon." Thankfully, I'm no longer crying, but my heart's beating fast like a drum. "I-I'm sorry for dousing you with water and embarrassing you Balloony. I really am." I'm not done yet. "And YOU need to apologize for messing up my string.." Balloony giggles. "I'm truly sorry for hurting you like that. I crossed the line." He half-smiles, and wraps his arm around me. "I forgive you Loon. I know we fight and cuss each other out alot..but it's what siblings do." I nods. "Mmhm. Brothers: They fight, scream, cuss, shout, and lash out. But in the end..they still love each other." "Oh, and I forgive you too. About you messing up my string. Everyone deserves a second chance." {SOBBING} "THAT was so touching. You guys are no doubt, the BEST pair of siblings in the school!" Balloony and I smile. "Thank you! We're..flattered." we say at the same time. {LAUGHING} My stomach bubbles louder. Balloony has a worried look on his face. "Big brother..you alright?!" Nurse Fiji brings me a trash can from the closet. I smile sadly. "Miss Fiji, I don't need it. I'll be fine. But thanks for your concern!" {GIGGLING} "No problem Balloon, but..why is that?!" I was about to answer, but Balloony interrupts me. "This morning when we had an udon bowl for breakfast, Balloon was so excited that he ate it too fast. Now he's got an upset tummy. That's what he gets for eating too fast." {ROLLS EYES} "It's okay Balloony. I understand that it was very yummy. But Balloon, you SHOULDN'T eat like that anymore. It causes stomachaches and whatnot." {NOD} {WRITING} {RIIIP!} She hands Balloony a pink slip of paper. "Okay, you two can go back to class now. See you tomorrow guys!" We wave at her. As Balloony and I walk to first period, I feel better about myself now. My confidence has grown bigger than ever. Category:Blog posts